


Zoo

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: When Dean watches Castiel pet some animals on the way to their next case, it makes him aware of his own needs. Which he doesn´t want to think and even less talk about. Out of old habits he ends up drunk. Fortunately, Castiel is a light sleeper.





	Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after my technical devices decided to do what they should again, I may actually finish this series!^^
> 
> Part 26 of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

Dean stepped out of the diner with coffee to go and in a exceptionally good mood. No rain on the horizon, his brother was safe in the bunker doing geeky stuff, his best friend was here with him on the way to a case that sounded like a milk run. They had gas in the tank and an empty Interstate ahead. For once in his life, it seemed like everything was perfect.  
Castiel wasn´t sitting in the shotgun seat anymore when Dean came back to the car. Instead, the former angel was kneeling on the ground. A black cat that had appeared from somewhere was purring and rubbing his head against Castiel´s trenchcoat. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but when he saw the kind, tender look on the angel´s face, he decided to shut up. Castiel threaded his fingers through the soft fur and murmured gentle words to the small animal. The longer the hunter watched him, the more he was aware of the low rumble of Castiels voice, his careful movements and the elegant hands petting the cat. When it rolled on his back and showed the angel his stomach, Castiel flashed a grin that settled a lump in Dean´s throat he didn´t want to think about. "Come on, let´s get out of here." Castiel stood and waved the cat goodbye, his smile still in place. Dean got behind the wheel, but suddenly the empty road ahead didn´t seem so appealing anymore. It gave him entirely too much time to think.  
Out of sheer luck, the receptionist at the motel they were staying in had a dog with him and Dean gave his best not to look at Castiel as the angel cuddled the Collie enthusiastically. Instead, the hunter sighed and took the keys. "Enough furry adventures for today, Cas. Come on." The angel followed with a confused tilt of his head. 

At two o´clock in the morning, Dean was considering whether or not he should get up and drive to the next gas station for a bottle of whiskey. On the one hand, it would maybe let him get some sleep. On the other hand, it also meant that he´d have to admit that something was wrong. And he couldn´t do that, couldn´t let himself acknowledge that he felt Castiel thread his fingers through his hair and murmuring soothing words and look at him with that gentle look as soon as he closed his eyes. He was Dean Winchester, he didn´t need cuddling or comforting or … whatever. With a frustrated groan, Dean got up and reached for his shoes, jeans and the car keys.  
Two hours later, two thirds of the bottle of cheap whiskey buzzed through Dean´s blood, making his thoughts fuzzy and spreading warmth in his body. But it didn´t dampen the longing, quite the opposite, to be honest. The hunter stared into the dark room and banged his head on the wall over the headbord of his bed, a desperate groan escaping him. Suddenly, the room wasn´t dark anymore.  
"Dean?"  
Swallowing thickly, Dean turned his head towards a sleepy and confused Castiel, sitting in his bed in a worn out T-Shirt and boxers, his black hair ruffled and his eyes blinking in the sudden brightness. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, ´m fine. Go back t´sleep."  
"Are you … drunk?"  
"Wha´? No! Why shoul´ I?"  
The angel got up and sat down on Dean´s bed, pointedly placing the less than half full bottle of whiskey on the nightstand. "What is wrong, Dean? You can talk to me." He placed a hand on the hunter´s shoulder and Dean didn´t know what to say. He just stared into the blue eyes, mind blank, as the warmth of Castiel´s hand soaked into his skin.  
Frowning, the angel touched Deans forhead to check for injuries or sickness, apart from the alcohol. His eyebrows shot up when Dean´s eyes fluttered close at the contact. Suddenly, the angel´s heart tried to beat out of his chest. He bit his lip and let his hand glide down to the hunter´s cheek. And Dean leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, rubbing his stubbled jaw into the angel´s palm. "Dean…" His eyes flew open and he looked at the angel, open, vulnerable and frightened. Slowly, Castiel sat down against the headbord of Dean´s bed, his hand never leaving Dean. He froze when the hunter murmured. "Stop, I…" Confused and embarassed, Castiel drew his arm back. "Sorry, I didn´t mean to… I just thought you…" "Ya don´t have to… I don´t need… I…" Castiel watched Dean swallow and turn away, ashamed and nervous. He breathed deep, reached out and pulled the hunter into his arms. Dean ended up with his head on Castiel´s chest, his arm automatically wrapping around the other man´s torso and holding on tight. His deep sigh turned into a whimper as Castiel buried his fingers in his short hair.


End file.
